1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a mop pole, especially a strength saving spiral mop pole that rotates when pressed.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Mop is an ordinary cleaning tool in daily life. The mop has a pole, a mop head and cotton ropes. The mop head is connected to one end of the pole, and the cotton ropes are mounted on the outer surface of the mop head. The cotton ropes can be used to clean away dirt when absorbing water. The wet cotton ropes are strained and twisted by hands to remove surplus water, but the straining and twisting is laborious.
A conventional rotating mop was developed for improving the shortcoming of being too laborious. The mop head is pivoted around one end of the pole. The rotating mop is operated with a spin tub. The spin tub has a container and a driving mechanism, and the container is pivoted in the spin tub and connected to the driving mechanism. To remove surplus water from the wet cotton ropes, the mop head and the cotton ropes are put in the container. The driving mechanism is trodden on by a user to rotate the container. The surplus water is removed from the wet cotton ropes by means of rotating the spin container.
The conventional rotating mop is operated with a spin tub mounted with a driving mechanism. The spin tub has complicated structure that causes high production cost. The spin tub is heavy and the capacity of collecting water is low due to the driving mechanism mounted therein. Besides, it is inconvenient to hold the rotating mop and tread on the driving mechanism at the same time in the spinning process.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a strength saving spiral mop pole to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.